Amy's Book of Dreams
by DeathBallerinaAmy
Summary: Rouge is helping Amy clean her attic, Rouge finds a book and Amy says it's her diary. More than enough to entice the spy. -Edit- I fixed any mistakes I can see-


**It's been years since Sonic Heroes and... Amy's still single, Rouge and Knuckles got together, Tails and Cream are going out.**

**Age chart! (this will benefit the story in no possible way)**

**Amy:17   
****Rouge:22   
****Knuckles:21   
****Tails:13   
****Cream:11   
****Sonic:20   
****Shadow:? does anyone really know?**

**Now you have to remember, I'm not perfect, so don't expect too much of me. I know what grammar means, but that doesn't mean I'm good at it. But I will try my best to write good stories for people to read.**

**Disclaimer: Sonic and all related characters do not belong to me.**

"Hey Amy, what's this?"

"Oh leave that alone Rouge, it's my old diary."

Rouge observed the small paper crammed book carefully before setting it down in a storage box.

"okay I think that's about it, thanks for the help Rouge."

**Later**

It was late, very later as a dark female figure unlocked Amy's door and quietly closed it after her. It was none other than Rouge the bat, wearing a familiar black ninja suit. She stealthily climbed the stairs and snuck into the attic. Carefully tiptoeing around the room, she found the box she had placed the diary earlier that day. She quickly grabbed the book and retreated home, careful not to leave a single sign she was there.

As soon as Rouge plopped onto her couch she opened the book and looked over the scribbled on pages.

The first page held nothing interesting except for the large cursive words saying _'Imagine' _and around the word were little words saying _'Magic, Lil.'_

Rouge turned the page and began reading.

_'Can you imagine?' _The first words said.

_Dear Diary_

_Y'know, my friend gave you to me. She also told me that I'm supposed to write all my secrets and dreams...in here._

_but I don't want to._

_I want to write a story._

_stories are my favourite things._

_All stories need a name.. I don't have one, oh well._

_The story starts with a little girl, named Lil and her magical friend, Magic._

_Magic was like an imaginary friend, only Lil could see her. She was the cutest little girl, she wore a short yellow dress with long red sleeves. She had white hair that was pretty short too. Lil also had white hair but a long pink dress and tall red boots._

_One day out of the ordinary, a blue shiny sharp clawed demon attacked the village in which lil Lived. The demon seemed to be after Magic but got confused and kidnapped Lil instead! Magic chased after them but soon lost track of them and searched in a random direction. And behold! Magic stumbled across a knight, he wasn't clad in armour like most knights but he did have an insignia of a blue bird on his shoulder. Magic begged him to save Lil, but Magic was invisible and all the knight could hear was her voice. "Please! you have to save my friend!" she pleaded and grabbed his arm, the knight, never been in a situation with a ghost before, just followed the pestering tugs and pulls. Suddenly! The blue demon appeared, he had tied up Lil and was now after Magic. The blue demon and knight stared each other down. Surely one stare at each other and they both knew they were enemies, because after a minute they raced at each other and fought for a long time until the knight was victorious!_

"..." Rouge turned through a few pages, it was all on this story.

"then why'd she tell me it was a diary?" she murmured to herself and flipped to around half way in the book.

_"Knights! Grand! They can help me." Lil ran up to one and tripped and fell onto him. Which looked a bit awkward I can tell you. All of them looked at her and she realised they were not knights! They were evil! One of which she'd seen before was a tall magician by the name of Manice. The other two though, one male and the other female, were different. The male wore knight clothes but there was a broken black heart insignia on his shoulder, and his hair was a deep red. The lady however, had purple hair and wore mystic-type clothes, her eyes were strange though. Lil was scared and backed off and turned and ran!_

Rouge looked questionably at the description of the Mystic and thought about it for a while.

_'this part for some reason sounds familiar.'_

She flipped another few pages.

_Lil eventually found out that the white Mystic was actually being possessed and now since she was back to normal, Lil and Mystic became good friends. Also, the black knight was tricked into helping Manice but he didn't even get to apologize or anything before he fell into that crevice... _

_Mystic told Lil that she had fallen in love with a mysterious pirate by the name of Redbeard! What a shock! They were always flirting with each other but no-one saw it coming when they went on a date!_

_The Black knight was back, but Lil couldn't seem to talk to him... He seemed like he forgot her. That didn't matter much to Lil because she was madly in love with the knight that saved her life, the one with the blue bird insignia. The problem was, the blue knight was only interested in saving people...but he promised Lil something one night....at a field, full of flowers._

_The moon was full and the knight took Lil's hand in his. He said...."The first day I saw you, I thought I was dead and an angel was taking me to heaven." There were tears in Lil's eyes, She didn't want this to end. "I know how you feel about me but..."_

_He said but....Lil knew what was coming, she read it in a book once. "The problem is, I don't feel the same way about you." Lil nodded, she saw this coming but tears were still streaming down her face. The knight gave a soft smile and wiped her cheek. "But..."_

_He said but again? Good or bad? "If I ever fall in love, I promise it'll be you, because you are the most perfect angel I've ever met." He planted a kiss on the back of her hand, bowed and walked away._

_Lil stood there, tears dropping to the ground but, there was a smile on her face._

_Lil would wait forever._

The page ended Halfway and Rouge turned the page....blank. "Aww! Why'd it stop? What happens next eh?" She checked the pages after that and sighed in defeat. "It was a pretty good story, maybe I should read the whole thing."

The End

On the last page of the book though, in pink pen was a sentence Rouge didn't see.

_"I know what to name this story now...._

_Lil Life, Magic Love."_


End file.
